Blooming Day
by Art Writer III
Summary: A young fairy of nature, who only wishes to find her winx, soon realizes that, though it may take a long time to achieve, accomplishing a goal is the best feeling there is. Written for the Seasonal Competition on the WCFC forum.


**Blooming Day**

**For the Seasonal Competition**

**Word Count (Minus A/N's): 2,491  
><strong>

* * *

><p>She stumbled down the dark hallway; using her hands to feel for any furniture in her way. Unfortunately, she misses an end table and bumps into it; knocking one of its items over. It didn't sound like it broke, but who knows what the item was. It could've been her dad's precious clock or her sister's homemade vase. If the item did break, let's hope it wasn't either of those.<p>

She goes to pick up the object and ends up knocking over the whole end table. She scrambles to clean up the mess and does her best with setting everything back in its place. Usually, light would be filling the house. Her dad would be making pancakes, her mom would be making some tea, and her little sister would be bouncing off the walls.

She, somehow, makes it to the end of the hall and feels the wall to her right for a switch. It was pitch black, she couldn't even see her hand right in front of her face.

She finally flips the switch and sees her family at the table. Her dad was covered in flour, not even the apron could keep his clothes clean. Black hair poked through his small chef hat with "Aiden" written on it.

Her mom, a young woman with long brown hair, was holding her jumpy sister. Her mom's only sign of aging was her little wrinkles at the edge of her eyes.

They all shouted in unison, "Happy Blooming Day, Flora!"

Flora had a grin stretch across her face. They always had a surprise in store for her Blooming Day. They always made sure that she was the center of attention.

The nature fairy skipped over to the stack of pancakes on the table. From what she could tell of the sweet smell, it was banana nut pancakes. Her nose tingled from the warm of it all and her eyes brightened. A single, number thirteen candle sat atop of the stack. A flame was glowing at the top of it.

Aiden walked over and kneeled next to his daughter. "Make a good wish, Kiddo."

Flora set her sights on one wish; a wish that would make her day even better. She took a deep breath and blew out the candle. Concentrating hard on what she wanted, the only thing she wanted.

Her family clapped and started dividing the stack between everyone. They all took seats at the table and prepared to eat. As Flora went to take a bite of her food, her little sister gave her a tight hug. She was not prepared for her sister's grip and groaned a little from it.

"Happy Blooming Day!" The girl laughed, but was soon pulled back.

"Miele, let your sister eat!" The woman laughed and plopped the girl onto her lap. "Besides, you have to eat, too."

"Why?"

"Because if you don't, you won't have enough energy to play with your cousins."

Miele continues, "Why?"

"Because they…have more energy than you. You need to be able to keep up with them." The mom comes up with.

"Why?"

Aiden finally joins in, "Because…why not? That's the question." He takes a big bite of his food as he waits for a reaction.

Miele gets a laugh out of it and wants to continue questioning them. Before she can, though, her mom whispers in her ear and she runs off. This lets her to finally start eating her breakfast.

"Still want another one, Rose?" Aiden questions.

"No, I have my hands full with these two." She gives her eldest daughter a smile and continues eating.

Eventually, Miele comes running back with a wrapped box in her hand. It was considerably big, but not too big for her to carry.

The wrapping paper on it was white, but had a drawing on top of it. The drawing included flowers and stick people, each one was labeled who they were. When Flora got a hold of the box, she saw that it was of all of them.

"Did you draw this?" Flora asked.

Miele nodded and was placed on Rose's lap, again. Flora carefully lifted up the edges on the side and started sliding out the box. The box had a black bottom and a pink top. Written on the top in cursive was, "Lauren's Picks."

"This is from me and your sister." The woman clarified.

The nature fairy opened the box and lifted up a flowy dress. The top portion was of black velvet material with thick straps. The bottom was a soft, pink material; separating the two was a small, silver bow.

Flora's jaw dropped, this was the dress she had been admiring for months. She would see it every time she went to the store with her mom. Always would walk a tiny bit slower just to look at it a little longer.

"You can put it on for the par-"

Before Aiden could finish, she dashed to her room. Aiden looks at her half-finished food and holds back a laugh. He was always impressed by how much excitement she had for things he found insignificant.

"I guess the dress was better than the pancakes." His wife teases him, taking a drink of her tea.

* * *

><p>Everyone was in the backyard. The sun was beating down on them and the flowers were colorful in the light. The grass was soft and the garden was flourishing was fruits and vegetables. It all smelled fresh and gave you a sense of harmony.<p>

There were kids running around, almost knocking over the adults. Other family members had shown up to the house for Flora. She had multiple aunts, cousins, grandparents, and uncles arrive.

Aiden was barbecuing and Rose was setting up all of the tables with plates, napkins, and silverware. Flora was helping one of her aunts set out the rest of the food.

There was a silence between the two of them. This was not good for this allowed Flora's mind to think about her wish. She had started puberty before her thirteenth birthday, yet she still hadn't transformed into a fairy.

Fairies normally transformed for the first time when they _start_ puberty. Finding your winx was a new chapter in a girl's life. A sign of maturity, and yet she hasn't transformed. She just wished to finally be able to fly. Finally be able to be like the people she admired.

She just needed to know that she wasn't the only late bloomer.

"Aunt Marie, when did you first find your winx?" She asked, her voice a little shaky.

"Hmm," The woman started. Unlike Rose, she had long, blonde hair and had no sign of aging at all. "Well, I started puberty when I was eleven and transformed for the first time…four months later. So not right away, but not too long. Why do you ask?"

Flora fights back tears and finds an excuse to go inside. "Oh, no reason. I think there are some more cups inside. I'll be right back."

She rushes inside and a few tears start coming out. Her mom ends up coming in at the same time, losing her grin when she sees her daughter's tears.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?"

Flora looks away. "Nothing. I'm fine."

Rose puts her hands on her hips. "You can't let your emotions build up inside, Flora. When you let them build up…it affects you, badly."

She sits on a stool and motions for her daughter to do the same.

Flora takes the seat and explains. "I started puberty when I was ten. I'm thirteen and I still haven't found my winx. I feel so behind."

The woman rubs Flora's shoulder. "Let me tell you something. Years ago, when _I_ was ten, I started puberty. Every day, I would see if it would finally be the day I found my winx. Finally the day I could be like my sisters and fly around, use my powers for good.

With each day, I lost a little more hope. I became so discouraged that I became mean and crude to everyone. Everyone. It wasn't until my fourteenth birthday that I finally transformed. It was after that day that I finally realized…it takes time. For everyone it's different. And when it's time, you'll transform, too."

The nature fairy nods and Rose moves some hair out of her face. "Now, I'd suggest going out there and enjoying your party. Trust me, the wait is horrible, but you'll be so happy once it happens."

They both get up and return to the party outside.

* * *

><p>The sun is starting to set and the adults are starting to clean everything up. All of the younger cousins have calmed down and are on the brink of sleep.<p>

Flora enjoyed time with her family, but she couldn't stop thinking about her wish. She understood what her mom said to her, but she was ready. She felt ready long before she turned thirteen. She wanted to enjoy flying and feeling like a real fairy. All she could do was wait, though.

Flora was helping clean up when two cousins approach her. They were fraternal twins and were the same age as her. One twin was a girl with brown hair while the other was a boy with black hair. They were both taller than her, but not by a significant amount.

"Hey, Flora." The girl said.

"Yes?"

The twins look at each other and say in unison, "You're it!"

They bolt and Flora chases after them. They all enter the nearby forest and have to zig-zag through trees, jump over roots, and duck under branches. Leaves are pushed out of their way and twigs are snapped under their feet.

They are all laughing and having a great time. That is, until, Flora loses them.

"Hey, where did you go?" She shouts. The nature fairy looks around, but finds no sign of them.

She tries to stay calm, but soon becomes frantic. She must find where they went, find them before they go too deep in the forest. They weren't allowed to go far, only as far as the adults can see clearly.

She holds on to a tree and tries to figure out a way to find them. When she has calmed down, she starts to hear whispers. Flora tries to pin point where they are coming from, but she can't figure it out.

She starts walking and soon finds that the whispers are getting louder. She can now make out what they're saying.

"Over here."

"They need your help."

"They're being attacked."

She doesn't understand who the whispers are talking about, until she finds a clearing. There is an area where there are no trees, no twigs, just dirt. It was always a forbidden place to enter. It always had a danger that no one ever knew of because no one survived if they entered the area.

What she sees is shocking. Her two cousins are being terrorized by an unspeakable horror. In front of them was a large creature with thick, brown fur. It had sharp claws, three nails on each hand and only two on each foot. It had razor sharp teeth and red eyes.

Flora was frozen with terror; couldn't speak, couldn't move, couldn't breathe. Her cousins, on the other hand, were keeping hold of each other and screaming at the top of their lungs.

Flora knew she had to do something, had to save them from this monster. She searched the area around her. She found a large rock and threw it at the creature. The creature growled at her and stomped its way toward her.

It went to grab her, but she slide under him to the other side. She jumped onto the back of the creature and started scratching. She clawed at its eyes and it slammed her into a tree. Flora screamed and fell to the ground.

The creature turned its attention back to the cousins. Flora went after it again and started to transform. She became surrounded in a pink and green orb of magic. She was now protected from the creature if it tried to attack before she was in fairy form.

Pink gloves appeared on her hands. Her dress got converted into a pink, sparkly dress. Her flats into boots and her original necklace into a choker.

She, also, got her wings. Shimmering, glittering wings that let her rise up from the ground.

She was so happy it finally happened, but she had a task at hand. She had to save her cousins, rescue them from this terrible monster. Flora focused her power and shot blasts of energy towards it.

It thrashed at her and scratched her leg. She flew even higher and tried something else. She focused her energy and thought of the roots in the ground. She pictured them rising up from the ground and strapping the creature down.

She sent her power down to the dirt and roots started doing as she wanted. They first grabbed the creature's right leg, then the left. Flora thought it was working, but her magic was weak and easily broken.

The creature struggled at first, but soon found a solution. Before the roots could drag it down to the ground, it took its claw and broke the roots. It snarled at the fairy and grabbed her leg.

The creature threw her to the ground, causing her to hit her head hard. She was so weak, her transformation faded. She tried doing something that she wasn't prepared for and it drained her. She could barely keep her eyes open and eventually succumbed to unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Flora woke up and saw that she was on the couch. She was still in her new dress, which was now covered with dirt and had a few holes. Her leg was extended and her mom was wrapping it up in bandage. Her hair was wet and cold from an ice pack.<p>

Rose sees that she is up and smiles. "Hey, Sweetie."

"What happened?" She asked, her voice strained. She was extremely tired, her eyelids now heavy. She sat up a bit to see if it would help.

"Well," Her mom started, "Your cousins brought you back here. That is, after you all got attacked by some forest monster. You were pretty beat up."

"What made it leave us alone?"

"A hunter heard all of the commotion and scared it off. You're very lucky, who knows what could have happened."

Flora nods and rests her head back on the pillow. "There is one specific thing I remember, though."

"Really?" She says surprised, "And what would that be?"

"I transformed."

Her mom perks up. "You did! See, you even transformed before I did."

They giggle and a tea pot starts to whistle. Rose gets up to get it, but before retrieving it, she gives her daughter a kiss on the forehead. Flora smiles and closes her eyes once again. Thinking back to that wonderful feeling.

* * *

><p><strong>This was my one-shot for the Seasonal Competition. The prompt was created by Firehawk, which he did a wonderful job with. The prompt was to write about one of the characters finding their winx, having their first fairy transformation. I thought Flora was the perfect character for this and decided to write about her. I enjoyed writing this, so I hope you all enjoyed reading this.<br>**

**I would like to thank Pierce for giving me her opinion on this idea. It really helped me and made me enjoy this competition a little more. I would like to thank everyone part of the Winx Club Fanfiction Challenges forum. They are all talented writers and very supportive of one another. If you haven't, you should check it out for it is an extremely fun forum to participate in. I hope you all enjoyed this and have a great day.**


End file.
